xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
The Vulcan is a coupe featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The Vulcan is based on the BMW M6 [E63], with design cues of the 2005 AC Schnitzer Tension Concept, especially on the front. Overview & Performance Burnin' Rubber The Vulcan M6'' is available at the beginning of the game. It can reach a top speed of 197 km/h, though it has a worse acceleration and braking than the Lightning GTR. '''Traffic Slam' The Vulcan appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 2 The Phaser GTI is available at the beginning of the game. It lacks in terms of acceleration, but has a better top speed than the Spryster Turbo. It can reach a top speed of 200 mph. It also has a good weight, than make the car to steers very well in corners. Rally Point The Vulcan ZB is available at the beginning of the game. It has similar performances to the Evader, but shares a better top speed around 200-202 mph. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Phaser GTI is available at the beginning of the game. It is one of the slowest cars in the game, along with the Giant. It has an average armor. Overall, It is a good starter vehicle that you can use it to clear all America challenges until the player gets a better vehicles like the DX Turbo. However, it may lack its competitiveness in the later stages of the career. It can reach a stock top speed of 179 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 192 when fully upgraded. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Phaser GTI is available at the beginning of the game. The Phaser GTI can be described as a well-rounded vehicle. It is faster than the Bullet 350 with the handling being slightly inferior, but manages to corner well for a beginner's car. The car lacks in terms of armor, making it useless against attacks in races. It can reach a stock top speed of 184 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 198 mph when fully upgraded (shared with Bullet 350 and Taxi). The Phaser GTI can selected with four paint job colors: white, red, grey with red, and blue with some decals. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Redline Rumble Revolution The Wutaru Stallion is unlocked upon beating the second racer. It can reach a top speed of 108 mph. It can selected with four paint job colors: black, yellow/orange, green/black, and blue with yellow decals. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Rally Point 2 The Vulcan is unlocked upon completing the 5th track. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph. Traffic Slam 2: Detonation The Vulcan appears as a traffic vehicle. Rally Point 3 The Vulcan is available at the beginning of the game. It is considered one of the slowest cars in the game due to its top speed, and it can make it very difficult to steer in corners due to its mass. It can reach a top speed of 100 mph. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Vulcan is unlocked upon completing the Daily Challenge of the 1st in any month. It has less acceleration and top speed than its predecessors. It cannot compete very well in Team VS challenges and Boss Battles due to its armor, but is less competitive in races. It has a stock top speed of 83 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a top speed of 97 mph when fully upgraded. Vulcan M6 The Vulcan M6 is unlocked upon using the Vulcan in three times in any challenge. Phaser GTI The Phaser GTI is unlocked upon using the Vulcan M6 in three times in any challenge. Both variants only appears in HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The Vulcan appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The Vulcan is unlocked upon beating the second racer. It can reach a top speed of 170 mph. Rally Point 5 and WebGL The Vulcan is unlocked during the later stage of the career. It is more or less fast, but its handling is not too good. It can reach a top speed of 150 mph. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Vulcan appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult. When launching, it releases fire. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Trivia *This car was one of the first vehicles in Xform's driving games. The others being the Lightning GTR and the Devil DB9. *It is one of the two BMW-based vehicles, along with Meister. *The Vulcan is considered one of the most iconic cars in the series. *In a beta screenshot of Burnin' Rubber 3, the Phaser GTI featured a red color, but it was changed into a two-tone grey and crimson red color. Gallery BR1_Vulcan_M6.jpg|Burnin' Rubber TRS_Vulcan.png|Traffic Slam BR2_Phaser_GTI.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 RP1_Vulcan_ZB.png|Rally Point BR3_Phaser_GTI.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR3_Phaser_GTI_Beta.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Beta) BR4_Phaser_GTI.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RRR_Wutaru_Stallion.png|Redline Rumble Revolution RRR_Vulcan.png|Redline Rumble Revolution RP2_Vulcan.png|Rally Point 2 TS2_Vulcan.png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Screenshot (276).png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation RP3_Vulcan.png|Rally Point 3 BR5_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn BRS_Vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift RP5_Vulcan.png|Rally Point 5 br5hd_vulcan.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_vulcanm6.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Vulcan M6) br5hd_phaser.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Phaser GTI) br3hd_phaser.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_phaser.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) Screenshot (3419).png|Rally Point 5 (WebGL) Screenshot (5173).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (3474).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (13407).png|Rally Point (Standalone) Screenshot (494).png|Rally Point 2 (Standalone) Screenshot (958).png|Rally Point 3 (Standalone) Video Burnin' Rubber-Burnin' Rubber Burnin' Rubber 2-Burnin' Rubber 2 Rally Point-Rally Point Burnin' Rubber 3-Burnin' Rubber 3 Burnin' Rubber 4-Burnin' Rubber 4 Redline Rumble Revolution Rally Point 2 Rally Point 3-Rally Point 3 Burnin' Rubber 5-Burnin' Rubber 5 Burnin' Rubber Shift-Burnin' Rubber Shift RALLY POINT 5 - VULCAN Rally Point 3 (Remastered) - Vulcan Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult